The present invention relates to the field of mobile robots, in particular, to a path planning method for mobile robots.
The current mobile robots carry out the path planning and configure corresponding paths mostly based on the existing maps. In cooperation with the map-based positioning systems, the mobile robots are made to move along the corresponding paths, and stop at the positions of the destination points on the specified path finally.
A path is comprised of nodes and lines, connection of any two nodes can form a line, and connection of multiple lines can build up a map. At present, most mobile robots on one point of the map search for a path to reach another point on the map. But this kind of path planning makes the stop points for the robots need to be situated at the nodes, which is not flexible enough.